Mine
by GleeFanFicForev
Summary: Finn and Rachel had it all until fate got in their way. What happens when fate brings them back together? *First chapter is a song-fic* Finchel story! R&R


I took the stage slowly, looking into the bright light and forgetting the large crowd. Not that I'm afraid of the crowd, but ignoring the stares can relieve pressure. By the way, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm 20 years old and currently at Julliard in New York City. It's not really all razzle- dazzle, I can assure you. Keeping up with off-broadway auditions, tuition and school of course, can make for one crazy life. I come to this really popular karaoke bar called "Dazzle" every Friday and sing _at least _one song, but the crowd ALWAYS begs for more! So, yeah I seem pretty happy about where I am right? Wrong. Ever since last year my life has been unbelievably terrible. My breakup with the absolute love of my life, Finn Hudson, left me broken in so many ways. Here at Dazzle, I was fully prepared to open the wounds that those people weren't even aware of.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of our talented regulars here at Dazzle, Miss Rachel Berry!" The overly enthusiastic male voice announced from his microphone, a roaring applause met his words. I grabbed my microphone tightly.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
><strong>_

Well we didn't exactly meet after high school , we met during high school…

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
><strong>_

I started to feel a blush creeping on to my cheeks at the memories of us in his red Mustang…

_**And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos  
><strong>_

I subconsciously looked down, seeing a small heart permanently fixed on my left ring finger, a small 'F' in the middle.

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
>Talk about our future like we had a clue<br>Never plan that one day I'd be losing you**_

We would steal Burt and Carole's beer on occasion and sneak to the roof, while watching the stars in each other's arms. We always imagined this picture perfect future..married..having children…_****_

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>**_

After high school, he got a scholarship to UCLA for football as their quarterback…it was such a great offer. He told me that it was not an option because we were too far apart. I told him that he needed to do this and I would be disappointed if he declined such a great oppotuinity…

_**And in other life I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
><strong>_

I let him go so far away from me, for a while the long distance thing worked out but soon our lives got so hectic and we drifted apart; but when we saw each other at spring break it was like first lovers all over again. There, we promised to never let the relationship get so strained again and we promised that we would be married and together right when college ended.

_**The one that got away**_

It kept getting harder and harder to be together from so many miles apart, so mutually we decided that we would break it off in hopes that maybe one day we would be together. Not long after though, Finn became involved with a girl at UCLA. It broke my heart so badly that I quit school for a few months just so I could keep my life in order. I never heard from him again._****_

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one, we got the other, we made a pact<br>**_

He said we'd never be apart…

_**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa  
>Someone said you had your tattoo removed<br>Saw you downtown singing the blues  
><strong>_

Quinn was in Lima to see her family last month and saw Finn playing his guitar at The Lima Bean. She asked him why he was there and he told her that he was there because it was the only place he felt that everything was normal again. Quinn told me she noticed that his tattoo had been removed…

_**It's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse**_

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

_**The one, the one, the one  
>The one that got away<strong>_

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
>Can't replace you with a million rings, no<br>I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
>'Cause now I pay the price<strong>_

I pay such a heavy price for letting him get away…_****_

_**In another life I would be your girl  
>We keep all our promises, be us against the world<br>And in another life, I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

_**The one, the one, the one, the one**_

_**And in another life I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**_

I put my head down as a single tear fell down my face and the crowd cheered loudly. As always, I affixed my 'show face' and smiled at them all. But I soon froze as I saw that unforgettable face staring into my eyes in the large crowd. Finn Hudson.


End file.
